Shadow of a Sunset
by slice141
Summary: "Equestria, place free of war, plague, and famine a true paradise. But what if that paradise was made through the actions of a mare that lost everything? it happen wasn't princess celestia. It was a student of hers. Sunset shimmer and this is the true story of the mare who lost it all."


Twilight looked up at Sunset Shimmer in her demon like form with a glare.

"The crown may be on your head Sunset Shimmer but you do not have the power to wield it, the most powerful magic of all, the power of FRIENDSHIP!" She cried as a rainbow beam shot up before coming down on the girl.

"No! STOP you can't do this!" Shimmer screamed before it twisted around her.

"Here and in Equestria it is truly the only power that can unite us all!" Twilight said.

"NO STOP NOT NOW WHEN I'M SO CLOSE!" As the magic consumed her.

"What ever power you had in this world is gone, tonight you showed everyone here what you really-

"SHUTUP! Do you even realized what you just did!?" You think this stupid lot of high school kids could really take on the Crystal Empires army?! I was just saying that to throw you off what I really needed the crown for! I don't care about Equestria or my stupid former mentor it was because of her I lost everything!" Shimmer screamed as Twilight looked confused.

"What do you-

"I KNOW WHAT FRIENDSHIP IS LITTLE GIRL! I SHED BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS FOR EQUESTRIA! THE ELEMENT OF MAGIC WAS MINE ONCE BEFORE THAT CELESTIA GOT THEM KILLED! HOW WOULD YOU SEE THE MARE THAT BASICALLY RAISED YOU MAKE YOU WATCH AS YOU FRIENDS ARE TORN APART BY DRAGON, GRIFFON AND PONIES. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF APPLEJACK WAS TORN APART BY GRIFFONS HUH?!" She screamed at her making all back up.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WATCHED AS FLUTTERSHY WAS BURNED ALIVE OR RARITY STOMPED TO DEATH, OR RAINBOW EATEN ALIVE HAVING TO HEAR THEIR SCREAMS DAY IN AND DAY OUT AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO A OUT IT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR FRIEND PINKIE PIE DIED IN YOUR ARMS AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU DID HOW MUCH HEALING MAGIC YOU PUMPED INTO HER, YOU HAD TO WATCH THE LIGHT IN HER EYES FADE AWAY!" She screamed with tears flowing down her face while Twilight looked at her shocked.

"I watched as my best friends died horrible deaths, what would you say to your teacher then twilight sparkle huh? What would to tell princess Celestia then hmm? Would you still be her little faithful student after she sent you and your friends to their deaths. WELL I'M WAITING SPARKLE!" She yelled climbing out of the crater.

"I was once the element of magic Twilight the fact that I'm still breathing is a test to that. You see that little crown there has a little safety device on it so anypony that tries to steal it that had never been a bearer of it fry goes their brain." Shimmer stated.

Twilight still couldn't believe that her teacher would do something like that and shimmer must have seen her denial and grabbed her head as her eyes lit up.

"I'll make you see the truth twilight sparkle." She stated as the world around them changed into a battle ground showing 5 mares fighting for their lives while shimmer begged Celestia for them to fall back just as the first of her friends died, it was Surprise.

"Hehe hey shim I'm glad we became friends, remember you should smile more often." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"You know the biggest thing I'm gonna miss besides flying is you and the rest of the gang, I've never had any real friends like you and I think I'm lucky to call you guys my family." She stated as shimmer/twilight chocked on her sobs begging her friend to hold screaming for help before surprise weakly took her face making her look at her.

"Hey shimmy, can you do me a favor?" She asked her eyes starting close while a smile came to her face.

"Anything just name it." Shimmer said.

"Live." She stated breathing her last breath smiling at her.

"No, no,no,no,no,NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shimmer screamed as power erupted from her destroying everything in the valley besides the bodies if her friends

"Sunset i don't understand something , why didn't you just come to me with this? Why didn't you ask me to help you? I would have done so without a second thought once i knew everything, so why didn't you ask me to help?".

Sunset looked away from twilight and back into the small hole.

"How could i possibly trust you? The student of my former teacher? The same teacher that left me and my friends to die on that battlefield? How could i know that you wouldn't think i was lying or crazy? How could i possibly know you wouldn't turn me over to celestia in a an instant?" Twilight knew sunset made very valid points.

" But why are you so mean , so cruel, and spiteful to others? You where a element of harmony once, so why are you like this?" Twilight asked ,

"That's a valid question Twilight Sparkle but let me ask you a question in turn , Do you know what its like being alone? Its worse than being dead , You have nowhere to go ,no one to turn to. Its like being a walking corpse ,you don't feel anything anymore. How would you act if you where alone Twilight? How would you be?"

"Do you know what its like being alone? Its worse than being dead , You have nowhere to go ,no one to turn to. Its like being a walking corpse ,you don't feel anything anymore."

As the magic faded twilight had tears in her eyes and looked at shimmer in a new light along with her teacher as shimmer backed glaring at her.

"Now do see? Now do you see twilight? Now do you see what I'm trying to do?"

Twilight and sunsets eyes stop glowing and Twilight is having a hard time processing what she just witnessed,

'I -I-I know what i saw was not fake that kind of emotion cant be faked, but princess celestia wouldn't- no couldn't do that, but i just saw her actually abandon ponies to die'.

"Well sparkle? Do you believe me now? Do you even know what you stopped me from doing?" Sunset said in a sad tone, Twilight could only shake her head 'no i don't do i?' Twilight asked herself,

" I was just trying to bring my friends back twilight, no i wasn't going to do anything unnatural either, Why do you think i stole all the elements? Part of my friends souls live on inside them, If i tried to use it in equestria they would simply die the moment they where brought back. But here? I could create human aspects of them like your 'friends' over there." Sunset pointed at the girls,

" But now i cant because you stopped me i may never be able to bring them back , because the element detected you and others and it thought i was trying to harm them. I was using a simple sleeping spell on you twilight, i used basic illusion magic to make myself look like that to SCARE you. Nothing with evil intent can ever wield the element of magic that's the FIRST sentence in the book of the elements of harmony. So are you happy are you stopped me? Are you still going to say i know nothing about friendship?"


End file.
